The trend in cellular telephones is towards smaller handsets with greater capabilities. For example, it is preferable to have a single handset that can communicate on multiple cellular bands. Typically, such handsets include two or more antennas (i.e., multiple feed antennas) tuned to receive and transmit radio frequency (RF) signals within particular bands. However, the multiple antennas require more space in the handset. In addition, tuning the receiver circuitry and the transmitter circuitry to multiple antennas adds complexity to the modulation and demodulation circuitry.
Thus, what is needed is a single feed antenna and a control method for operation of the antenna, wherein the antenna occupies minimal physical volume while selectively covering multiple cellular bands. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.